Jueves
by revie-heavenly
Summary: Un certain jour de l'année 2004, Lovino rencontra le regard d'Antonio dans le train. Un certain 11 mars 2004, son regard se ferma, le regard d'Antonio sur lui.


La gare était comblée de monde, comme des moutons, la population attendait son train, patiemment. Les enfants criaient l'attention de leurs parents, des couples discutaient, s'embrassaient, des solitaires lisaient le journal ou encore d'autres étaient collés à leur téléphone.

Lovino soupira et s'appuya à une poutre. Son train se pointa et il monte dedans, avec la foule d'Espagnols qui suivaient son exemple. Un brouhaha fort s'éleva. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans le train, éclairés par des lumières artificiels écoeurantes. Il chercha une place, dans la foule. Il en trouva une, un peu plus loin. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le siège pas vraiment confortable et regarda par la vitre du train, le regard pensif.

Son pays lui manquait. Les Italiens lui manquaient, sa famille là-bas. Mais les Espagnols étaient chaleureux, comme les Italiens, alors Lovino se sentait légèrement bien. Légèrement.

Le train s'arrêta, pour prendre une autre station. Un autre brouhaha arriva à ses oreilles.

Il leva les yeux, comme attirer par quelque chose. Et vit la plus belle chose qu'il eut la chance de voir. Un homme venait d'entrer dans le train, parmi la foule. Néanmoins, il ne se confondait pas avec la foule de gens. Il s'assit, quelque sièges devant Lovino, et lui faisait face. Sa chemise blanche contrastait avec sa peau hâlée et laissait voir sa musculature. Ses cheveux brun tombait devant de grands yeux d'un vert éblouissant et un sourire éclatant ornait son visage.

L'espagnol lui fit un signe de la main, toujours en souriant bêtement. Lovino rougit et tourna son visage, pour faire face au paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Les jours passèrent, et ce fut devenu une routine. Les deux ne se parlaient pas, mais se dévoraient du regard pendant que l'autre ne regardait pas. Sans le savoir, Lovino mettait ses plus beau habits et mettait plus de temps à se préparer le matin. Il voulait faire bonne figure.

Les jours passèrent, et ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à se mettre l'un en face de l'autre. Chaque geste qu'un faisait, l'autre le regardait attentivement. S'asseoir, bailler, s'étirer, bailler encore, regarder par la fenêtre, jouer avec son portable, sourire, regarder par la fenêtre, se lever, disparaître.

Ainsi passèrent les jours, lentement, attendant impatiemment le train pour voir l'être aimé. La population, toujours aussi nombreuse, n'étouffait plus l'Italien comme avant, c'est presque comme si elle avait disparut, un nuage lointain.

- Je m'appelle Antonio.

Une voix douce et mélodieuse retira Lovino de ses songes, le forçant à regarder l'Espagnol dans les yeux. En bégayant, il répéta le nom si doux de son voisin, il glissait dans sa bouche, pour s'évaporer dans l'air.

Lovino se maudit intérieurement. Antonio devait penser qu'il était vraiment stupide, pour être aussi nerveux. A cet instant, il voulait mourir. Mais l'Espagnol n'en fit rien, au contraire, son sourire s'étira.

- Et toi ?

- Lo... Lovino.

- C'est ravissant, dit l'autre en souriant.

A partir de ce jour, ils s'assirent côte à côte, ou restèrent debout.

Ce lundi, Lovino trouva Antonio à son arrêt, pas au sien. Il voulut s'approcher, lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, puis se ravisa. Il avait honte. Que faisait-il, vraiment ? Lui même n'en savait rien. Tomber amoureux d'une personne par un simple regard était impossible.

Antonio se retourna. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que l'Italien n'avait jamais vue auparavant et son coeur rata un battement.

- Je ne te connais pas et tu me manquais déjà.

L'Espagnol enroula l'Italien de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Chaque matin, Antonio rallongeait son chemin, juste pour passer du temps avec son ami Italien.

Jeudi fut comme les jours précédents, Antonio était à l'arrêt de Lovino et ils discutaient en attendant leur train. Les gens leur paraissaient invisibles, ils ne voyaient qu'eux, les bruits ne semblaient plus exister, seul le visage et les mains de l'autre semblaient réels.

Ils montèrent dans le train, comme les jours précédents, la foule à leur côté. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gens dans le train, en ce jour, et ils durent rester debout. Ils parlèrent de leur famille, de leur travaille, de leur amis, et Antonio fit le premier pas. Il prit, doucement, la main de Lovino à travers la foule.

Son coeur s'arrêta. Les stations passèrent et ils loupèrent les leurs, oubliant tout le reste, juste leurs coeurs battants les préoccupaient. Le train ne se vidait pourtant pas, se vidant quelque peu et se remplissant juste après.

Et il arrivèrent dans un tunnel qui éteignit la lumière.

Les gens hurlèrent et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le train bascula sur le côté et ils tombèrent les uns sur les autres, se cognant, et Lovino sentit une barre de fer s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, mais n'en dit rien. Dans la pénombres, ils cherchaient le visage de l'autre. Ils ne criaient pas, les hurlements des autres leurs paressaient loin.

- Lovino, marmonna Antonio en caressant le visage du dit Lovino.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et sentant la mort si proche de lui, Lovino embrassa Antonio sur les lèvres. Les lèvres de l'autre étaient chaudes, humides, tandis que les siennes devenaient froides et étaient sèches.

- Je t'aime, Lovino...

Il sentit une larme tomber sur son visage et tenta un sourire dans les ténèbres.

- Je t'aime, Antonio...

Il se serra à lui et lui prit la main. Il se forçait à ne pas pleurer mais se sentait trembler. Ses côtes le tuaient. Lovino posa la main d'Antonio sur son coeur et le regarda dans les yeux.

Les gens n'existaient plus, le bruit n'était plus, la douleur n'était plus, juste l'autre comptait.

- Je t'aime, marmonna-t-il dans son dernier souffle.

Son coeur s'éteint, ses yeux se fermèrent, il eut juste le temps d'entendre le cris d'Antonio, couvert par un bruit d'explosion.


End file.
